1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for draining fuel hoses typically used to deliver fuel from tanker trucks to an underground storage tank, and specifically to a personal tool that lifts the fuel hose in successive portions to progressively drain fuel out of the line distal end at the storage tank.
2. Prior Art
Motor vehicle fuel is generally stored in underground storage tanks at vehicle service stations and pumped from the storage tanks to vehicles on demand. The storage tanks are replenished from time to time from tanker trucks that deliver the fuel to the service stations. A semi-rigid, reinforced fuel hose is connected at its distal to a tanker truck valve above ground level. The fuel hose distal end is then routed to a ground level port at the storage tank. When the truck valve is opened, fuel runs by gravity in the fuel hose from the truck tank to the storage tank. When the fuel is delivered, the truck tank valve is closed and most of the fuel in the fuel hose continues to the storage tank. However, a residual portion of the fuel typically remains in the fuel hose.
The fuel hose cannot be stored on the truck with fuel in it and fuel spills from the hose are environmentally hazardous so the fuel is drained by manually lifting successive portions of the hose from the hose proximal end at the truck as the operator walks along the fuel hose to the fuel distal end. As the fuel hose portion is lifted, fuel in that portion drains outward toward the fuel hose distal end. The fuel hose is typically heavy so the operator lifts the fuel hose only slightly from the ground, just enough to allow gravity to move the residual fuel within along the fuel hose. This entails the operator bending over as he lifts and walks along the fuel hose.
This fuel hose lifting maneuver is debilitating to the operator over time. Reported statistics show that twenty-five percent of truck drivers claims for injury were because of their backs and the injury was sixty-eight percent more costly when the injury occurred during fuel delivery. Twenty-one percent of driver injuries were due to lifting.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a personal tool, or lift, that a truck operator can use to lift the fuel hose in portions while the driver walks along the fuel hose in normal erect posture rather than bending over. It is another object that the lift slide or roll along the fuel hose easily. It is a further object that the lift retain the fuel hose within the tool during use. It still another object that the tool receive the fuel hose intermediate its length rather than requiring that an end of the fuel hose be inserted through the tool.